1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water intake screen installation having an endless belt strainer that is cleaned by a submerged backwash current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,209, that issued Aug. 27, 1957, to Carlton et al, shows a traveling water screen unit that removes both refuse and fish from a flowing stream of water. Above the surface of the stream, refuse is dislodged from the screen and directed by a water spray into a disposal trough that conveys the refuse to a location where it is disposed of in a non-polluting manner. Another water spray flushes fish from holding pans into another trough whereby the fish are returned to the stream at a remote location.
Energy is required to lift refuse, water and aquatic life from a stream of water. Such refuse removed from the water must be disposed of in a non-polluting manner such as burning or burying. Aquatic life, that is removed with water from the stream in a holding pan, then flushed from the pan into a trough, and later returned by the trough to the stream at a remote location, is subjected to a hazardous journey. The impact force of flushing water sprays can injure aquatic life.